


Monster Slaying

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: She cries and speaks of justice, of truth, and of revenge.





	Monster Slaying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to addicted2fanfic and FabulousMonster for the beta. I always appreciate the help.  
>  Spoilers: Up through The Truth  
> Category: VA

  
Author's notes: Thanks to addicted2fanfic and FabulousMonster for the beta. I always appreciate the help.  
Spoilers: Up through The Truth  
Category: VA  


* * *

Monster Slaying

 

 

## Monster Slaying

### by fran58

She cries. 

In the dark, soft, whisper-like sobs that seep into his unconsciousness and rouse him to wakefulness. 

She cries. 

At night, huddled in a ball. She grips her fingers so tightly that at times he is afraid she'll break one. 

She cries. 

All alone, for her mother, her brothers. She cries for the son she bartered. For the friends they left behind. 

She cries. 

For the dead, for her sister, her daughter, for the people she knew that became casualties. For the people she's killed. 

He tries to comfort her. He explains that he understands about self-recrimination, about guilt. 

But still, she cries. She cries and speaks of justice, of truth, and of revenge. She speaks often of vindication. Her words would upset him if he didn't understand. 

He doesn't know how to help, so he tells that he knows about the dark places in a person's soul. He says he knows she tries hard, too hard, to keep hers under lock and key, boxed and contained. 

He tells her that she is allowed her demons. 

He thinks she doesn't believe him, that she only pretends his words help to ease the pain. It's good enough for the time being. He is happy for the chance to feel significant. It matters now, when so much is indefinite. 

She swallows her demons in the inky darkness and they slide beneath the covers. Hip to hip, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder. 

He closes his eyes and remembers. Cases and motels, friendship and friends lost. 

He strokes her hair, and wonders what it will come to. Fire and ashes, smoke and mirrors. 

He breathes and thinks of the morning. Of endless highways and coffee. Of gasoline and maps. 

When finally, he feels her slipping into sleep, he places a soft kiss on her cheek. He curls his body gently around her, and steels himself for a night of slaying monsters. 

End 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  X-Files   
Title:   **Monster Slaying**   
Author:   **fran58**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **1k**  |  **04/17/04**   
Summary:  She cries and speaks of justice, of truth, and of revenge.   
Notes:  Thanks to addicted2fanfic and FabulousMonster for the beta. I always appreciate the help.   
Spoilers: Up through The Truth   
Category: VA   
Disclaimer/Other:  Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox.   
Distribution: Wherever - just let me know.   
  



End file.
